Look at Me
by liviafan1
Summary: He closes his eyes as she presses her cheek to his, murmuring low and gentle. He knows enough about music to know that she's on the wrong key—isn't anywhere near where she should be—but he can't bring himself to care in the slightest. FUTUREFIC. COMPLETE.


He must've done something really great in a past life.

Maybe he was Gandhi or Lincoln or-

Or maybe he was just the luckiest goddamn man in the world.

Either way, he doesn't know what he's done to deserve these looks from her. He loses his breath when he notes the way her eyes shine, the way the corners of her mouth subtly turn just for him.

Not that she's being subtle now.

No. Tonight she wears her elation on her sleeve. She's tucked into him intimately, smile wide and open and—

_Free._

When her eyes search for his, his breath hitches and his body contracts painfully—wonderfully. He smoothes his hand over the lace of her dress at her hip, pulling her just a little tighter to him. He doesn't want anything between them tonight, including space between their bodies.

He knows she'll want her space later, won't want to cling to him all night, so for now, he revels in the feeling of her pressed against him.

He closes his eyes as she presses her cheek to his, murmuring low and gentle. He knows enough about music to know that she's on the wrong key—isn't anywhere near where she should be—but he can't bring himself to care in the slightest.

He's grown quite fond of them, her hums, and relishes in the thought that they're for his ears only. The little thrums of pleasure in bed, the up-tempo rap number she hums in the car when she thinks he isn't paying attention, her lovingly amused emission of disapproval when he spews off one of his wild theories.

Hums of love, he calls them.

_ Darling look at me_

_ I've fallen like a fool for you_

_ Darling can't you see_

_ I'd do anything you want me to_

He feels her press a kiss into the hollow of his neck, the waves of her hair brushing against the line of his jaw. He sighs, his fingers whisking down the curves of her waist in response.

Her mouth lingers just below his ear, the soft tones of the song dancing across his skin with her lips.

He leans away slightly—needs to see it in her face, needs to remind himself again that it's real and that he won't be waking up with an ache in the recesses of his heart.

She wears the same expression she did a minute ago (He'll never get enough of it), except with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

"Hey, handsome."

He grins. "Hi."

She laughs gently, shaking her head. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just."

She cocks her head and slides a hand down to grip the edges of his lapel. "Tell me."

He shrugs, feeling foolish. "Reminding myself that this is real. The way you look at me…" He lets out a breath, giving her a small smile. "Like you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Oh, Castle," she breathes. She presses a hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb in the slight hollow under his eye. She kisses him fiercely and he has to clutch the edges of her dress tight in his hand under the weight of her emotion.

She sighs softly as her mouth slips away from his. He kisses her softly once before she lets her nose rest in the crook of his.

"I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with you, silly man." She lets out a little disbelieving laugh.

_ I would bet my life like I bet my heart_

_ That you were the one, baby_

_ I've never been so sure of anything before_

_ You're driving my heart crazy__  
><em>

"I just like the reminders," he confesses.

"Because the crowded reception hall isn't enough?" she teases, bumping her nose against his.

"Easy, Castle," he admonishes.

He feels her scrunch her nose against his cheek, wishes he could see it because she's so damn adorable when she does it.

"You gonna start calling me that?"

"You'll always be Beckett to me."

She smiles, gently scraping her teeth against his skin.

"Besides, gotta save something for the bedroom," he growls. He feels her fingernails press into the back of his neck roughly, her body curling in surprise.

She laughs. "You don't think that'll get confusing?"

He groans. "Totally worth it."

"Hmm," she hums, slipping a hand beneath his jacket. His breath quickens as she fingers the buttons, teasing him.

"Kate," he rasps.

She chuckles, low and throaty, as her hand travels to his backside.

"So it's Kate now?"

"My Kate," he whispers affectionately.

She bows into him, her chest pressing tightly against his. "Let's get out of here," she murmurs as her hand untucks his shirttail.

"It's only the first dance," he squeaks.

"So?" she breathes hotly against his cheek. "Just a quickie in the bathroom."

He lets out a startled laugh. Their sex life never lacked adventure, but…

Damn.

Visions of him pressed against her flood his head, the skirt of her dress floating around her hips as she clings desperately to him, curls stuck to her face.

She nips at his ear now, a plea if he ever heard one.

Or _felt_ rather. He shivers deliciously.

But.

No.

He's envisioned it too many times-their first night together as husband and wife-to steal away for a frenzied tryst in a public restroom.

"Can't do that," he says hoarsely.

"_Can't_? Has a problem developed since last night that you haven't told me about?" she asks cheekily, her fingers skimming the line above his trousers.

"I want it to be right," he says softly. It sounds a little ridiculous to his ears, and maybe it is, but if he knows her—and he _does_, more than anyone else—he won't need to say anything else.

"Okay," she says simply.

Yeah. This is why he loves her.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she murmurs. He presses a kiss to her forehead.

"There was this morning on the phone when Lanie was freaking out in your ear about being behind schedule. Then when you _finally_ sidled up to me at the altar—looking absolutely breathtaking, I must say—and took my hand. Then there was the ceremony. And then after the ceremony. And—"

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

She pulls back to find his eyes again and—

Oh. That's a look.

One he wants to see for the rest of his life.

"Shut up and tell me you love me." She grins, eyes brimming with love.

"Always, Mrs. Castle."

_ Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me._

* * *

><p><strong>Even though I have no doubts that things will work out on the show, I'm still incredibly depressed about Monday's episode, so I did have a difficult time writing this. Feels a little forced, actually, so I'm hoping that didn't come across. Had to write <em>something<em>, though.**

**Maybe a little cheesy. Oh, well.**

**The song is called "Look at Me" by Carrie Underwood, by the way.**

**Olivia**


End file.
